


An Education Of Sorts

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Idiot.' Harry thinks fondly, draping himself over Eggsy's body. "Does this," He begins, arranging his erection to rest at the crease of Eggsy's arse, "reflect that thought in any way?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Education Of Sorts

He has Eggsy tangled in the sheets, holding on like they're the only relief to the star bursts of nerve endings under his skin. Smiling quietly to himself, he coaxes Eggsy to turn his head and look at their reflection in the mirror he has placed in the corner of the room for this exact reason.

"Harry. Fuck. Harry, don't be teasing me right now, you hear? Fuck. Just. Please." Eggsy pants, the edges of a whine tucked into the corners of his words.

Poor thing. Harry decides to take pity on him, reaching over to press the heel of his palm at the erection trapped in its' prison of lace. The sudden action causes Eggsy to arch taut and strung, eyes blown wide open. His mouth is gaping, sucking in hurried breaths as if his lungs cannot get enough air in to save him. Harry holds him back with an arm, slipping his fingers into the front of the cum damped fabric, rearranges it so that the cockhead is peeking out from the bend, distending the pretty pink satin bow design. 

"We've been at it for awhile now. Would you prefer it if I just for you off with my hand?" Harry asks, pressing his lips to the side of Eggsy's face. The beginnings of a stubble is apparent when he mouths at the skin there, tasting the sweat and tears. Must get him to shave.

Eggsy shakes his head, throat clicking audibly when he swallows. He has his eyes still fixed on their reflections. "No. 'M good."

"Very well." Is all Harry replies, but the threads of lust in his voice is apparent as he moves his hands and arms away. Eggsy moves without being told. He slides to the edge of the bed, where the mirror is. Going down on his hands and knees, he folds his arms, dropping his upper body, pushing his arse higher just for Harry's purview. The sight spurs in him a thought. "Next time I'll have you in bed with a pair of Louboutins. It'll make your arse look ever so delicious."

At that, Eggsy whips his head around, scrunching his nose. "So what? Are you tryin' to say that my arse ain't good enough for ya?"

'Idiot.' Harry thinks fondly, draping himself over Eggsy's body. "Does this," He begins, arranging his erection to rest at the crease of Eggsy's arse, "reflect that thought in any way?"

Nudging the boy to their faces in the mirror, he waits until the little furrow in between those arousal mad eyes relaxes. "Good." Harry says. Burying his head in the crook of Eggsy's shoulder, he suckles another bruise to life. "Watch us. Keep your eyes fixed on the mirror. Do not touch yourself. Do you understand me?" 

"Yes, Harry."

"No. Again. Say it properly."

"Yes... Daddy?"

Harry's erection twinges just a little at the way Eggsy's accent curls around that last word. He widens his legs, rolling his hips. Pressing, pushing, grinding into the friction, heat and give. A hand slips into the mess that is his hair, tugging forward. He feels the words spilling forth from the corner of his mouth. "Say it again."

Eggsy's eyes are still on the mirror, fluttering with every movement he pushes on him. As painful as it is, Harry forces his hips into a lull in pace, drawing each slight thrust and roll of hips into something viscous. "Please Harry..." Eggsy pleads, looking up to meet his eyes in the mirror. The blush on his skin and the spit slicked lips make for a beautiful picture and Harry tamps down on the surging want for release.

"Say it Eggsy. For me." He whispers finally, closing his eyes.

" _Daddy_. Daddy, please. Please daddy let me come. I got to come daddy. Please? It hurts something awful." Eggsy chants, the words falling off him like water. "Daddy, I've been a good boy haven't I? I've been good for ya. I'll always be good for you, Daddy. Just you coz you're my daddy and you are the best daddy a little boy like me could've ever asked for."

With a shudder and a grunt, Harry drops his shoulders, blanketing Eggsy fully. Thrusting his hips in erratic, frantic and ungainly movements, he brands the skin beneath his lips with a drawn out litany of curses in all the languages he knows. The echoing music of skin on skin, meeting in a viciously bruising encounter rings loud in the space of the room.

"I've changed my mind. Daddy... Harry. I've changed my mind. I need you in me. Now. I need you in me now."

Harry whimpers when he feels himself being nudged away. A hand is pushed between his cock and Eggsy's lace covered arse. "I don't know how much longer I can hold on." He admits, hissing.

"All right. All right. Fuck!" Eggsy pants. "Just push it to one side yeah? Just... push it to one side and fuck me like that yeah? I'm still wet from the last two times so I'm still good."

Harry reaches in between them prodding at the still wet ring of muscles there. He's right.

"I don't want to hurt you." He admits, quiet and solemn despite the raging fire in his bones to take and take and take from this boy until he is absolutely debauched and wrecked beyond measure. It is always those two parts of him constantly warring for dominance in him - to utterly destroy Eggsy and ruin him for anyone other than himself and to care for him and shower him with all the tenderness the boy surely deserves.

Eggsy is hard as granite, the need for release stringing him tight. But yet he still reaches for Harry, tenderly. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Harry huffs a laugh at that, pulling away to reposition their forms parallel to the mirror. Now, they turn their heads to the side to watch the watch the way their chests rise and fall in synch with each other. "It's like you're the one teaching me." Harry muses, drawing the boy under him into a kiss.

"Always happy to school you in something new." Eggsy replies a little breathless and with copious amounts of cheek. Harry pinches his side in response. Laughingly, he "Ow! Aite, aite, aite! I get it. Stop!"

Harry runs his hands down the supple lines of Eggsy's form. Lifting his legs around him, he slots his hips in the bow of spread legs, pressing their erections together.

"At least take me out if you's gonna take me like this." Eggsy rolls his hips up to meet Harry's, hands still not touching himself. Good. Harry smiles, doing as he is told. Rocking their hips together, he snakes his arms around Eggsy, embracing him tight.

"Eyes on the mirror Eggsy. Remember what I told you."

The ghost tendrils of Eggsy's shampoo is there when he noses at the sweat darkened locks of his hair. It is faint, mingled with the smell of cologne and gun smoke, but there. 

"Daddy please..." It is an almost whimper, shuddering in the gap between breaths.

Harry grits his teeth, sinking his teeth into the jut of Eggsy's collarbone.  He speeds up his hips, rubbing their erections to the point where he thinks that they'll probably have an almost matching set of panty burns later. The mental image of Eggsy trying to walk in his suit without showing signs of being thoroughly fucked is something that comes unbidden. And is erotic as fuck.

"Daddy, faster! Faster daddy! Hurry up and make me come! C'mon!" 

"Such a difficult little boy I have here. So demanding." Harry growls running his tongue over the angry bite mark he made. Pausing for a moment just to take their erections in hand, he pumps their slicked erections once. Twice. "My beautiful boy. Come for me." And it has Eggsy lifting his torso, arching in an unholy manner, coming. His release joins the other almost dried stains on his body, painting him anew. All throughout it, Eggsy has his eyes on the mirror. 

The thought of him memorising the way they looked together, studying and learning the ways his body moved brings forth a fire in him. Harry makes a grab for Eggsy's hand, bringing it to wrap alongside his around their erections. "Look at me Eggsy." Arousal darkened eyes meet his, and Harry has to squeeze his eyes shut, reaching his precipice.

"Fuck. That was hot." Harry hears being said when he begins to come down from his high.

"Quite right." He pants, pushing himself away and to the side. Harry lies there for a moment, regaining his balance of things.

"You've destroyed me new underwear." Eggsy complains from his side. Harry opens his eyes blearily to see Eggsy pouting at the way the panties sit on his body. The sight is an amusing one and it brings a grin to his face.

Turning over, Harry peels the lace away from cum stained skin. “Sorry.” He murmurs. Leaning over, he brushes his lips over the curl of Eggsy’s ear.

“What for? For fuckin’ me? Harry, don’t apologise for nothing. If anything, I should be thankin you.” Eggsy huffs, panting as he rolls his body away, taking the ruined article with him. “Shit. Merlin’s gonna be pissed. We’re late as it is.” 

Wrapping an arm around the boy, he pulls, leans down, slotting his mouth over one of the many bite marks on Eggsy’s collarbone.

“Let him be. We still have nine more to break in. And besides, I'm not done with your education. _Boy_.”

Eggsy chuckles, arching back for a proper kiss. “Oh daddy… I love it when you talk tardiness like this.”

Harry licks into the cavern of his mouth, running the tip of his tongue. "Which one shall we try on next? The corset?"

"The heels?" Eggsy says. "You put that shit in my mind and now I can't get rid of it."

Harry tries his best to remain calm and as composed as you could be naked and sex wrecked next to a virile young man. Instead, he pulls Eggsy into another kiss. "You'll be the death of me."

He feels it more than he sees it when Eggsy replies with a wicked grin and gleam to his eye. "All part of the job, daddy."

 

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> Finally done. *slumps in relief* Not super happy with this, but I thought I'd post this version first and tweak the next one into compliance. This one... kind of ran away from me a little, so I apologise if it felt jumpy. Thanks for reading! I hope someone better can do these kinks for this pairing some better work than I can.


End file.
